Dangerous Mission
by Destineylegend
Summary: Naruto is sent on a mission where he is wounded. Tenten and himself are then seperated from the others, and struggle to survive. Naruto and Tenten begin to fall for each other, but will they survive this mission, find out. NejiTen implied, NaruTen. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Here is my second Naruto fic, and second NarutoxTenten pairing fic. I hope this is good, and if I messed up or anything, please tell me so that I may go back and change it. So, read on.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Naruto walked through the streets of Konaha with a heavy mind. His thoughts kept going back to the fight with Sasuke he had. He still remembered the tears Sakura had when she asked him to go after the Uchiha. Naruto sighed to himself as he glanced at the people staring at him with anger in their eyes. He closed his eyes as he thought about those last moments against Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke began to change into his curse seal level 2 form, and two wings extended from his back. Naruto just stood there in a hole of one of the statues. He growled at Sasuke, one of his chakra tails smashed against the statue with anticipation. He watched as Sasuke formed a couple of familar hand seals, and the Chidori began to form. Naruto growled again as a huge red energy ball began to form in his hand. "Ready to die dobe," Sasuke mocked._

_"Just try it," Naruto growled in his duel voice of him and the Kyuubi. Sasuke's face became serious as he lunged forward his Chidori aiming at Naruto, who in turn was jumping forward, his Rensangan prepared to rip through Sasuke. "Resangan!" Naruto growled with all his anger._

_"Chidori!" Sasuke matched the anger and the two attacks collided in mid air and created a giant explosion of energy that enveloped the area know as the Valley of the End. Sasuke's Chidori connected and began to twist into Naruto's chest, while his own Resangan scratched the headband that Sasuke was wearing. The two friends stared at each other. One with sadness, the other with anger. When the energy died down, Sasuke stood over the unconsious form of Naruto. The rain plastering his hair to his face. He stared with much sadness at what he did to his friend. He lay his scratched headband onto the ground beside Naruto. Sasuke nodded to himself as he grabbed hold of his injured arm and slowly began to walk away from his friend. "I will get power my own way," he muttered. "I will kill that man, but I won't kill my friend." He disappeared into the rainy night, leaving Naruto alone in the cold rain. Kakashi had found him laying on the ground and quickly picked him up and carried him off to the villiage. On the way he learned that Choji and Neji were in bad shape, while Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were not to bad. Kakashi sighed to himself as he turned to look at his student._

_"I'm sorry," Kakashi muttered as he continued to run back to the villiage._

_End Flashback_

Naruto glanced down at the bandages wrapped around his body and sighed. He could still remember Sakura's reaction when she came to see him, and found out that Sasuke was not back. She acted happy, that it didn't matter, and that Naruto would get him back. But he could tell that she was in pain, and was crying on the inside. He sighed to himself as he continued his walk around Konoha. "Maybe I'll go see how the others are doing," he mumbled to himself. He nodded in agreement to his mind and ran off down the street toward the hospital of Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji lay in a bed, his eyes closed and his face in a peaceful state. Tenten looked down at him with worry. "I can't believe this happened to you, Neji, I thought you could handle anything," she whispered. Tears slowly came down her face as she rubbed his face. The door slowly opened and Naruto came walking in.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"He'll be fine," Tenten just said. She turned her head to see Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"It's my fault, I wanted to stay and help him, but, he said I should go after Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry Naruto," Tenten said with a smile. "It's no ones fault what happened to you guys, you fought some really powerful oponents."

"Yeah, thanks for that comfort," Naruto said with a smile. Which for some reason made Tenten blush. Naruto turned and walked out of the room to leave her to her own thoughts.

"Why was I blushing," Tenten whispered to herself. "It's not like I'm falling in love with him or anything. Is it?" She turned back to Neji and just thought more about Naruto. "What do I see him as. All the other girls don't even care he exists, but, I do. But, do I love him?" She continued to think to herself about it for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto found Shikamaru and Ino in Choji's room. "Hey guys," he said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru simply said.

"Hey loser," Ino scoffed at him.

"Buddy," Choji smiled at him. Naruto could tell he was fine now, and he wondered how it must feel to take those three soldier pills.

"I'm glad your okay Choji," Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah, honestly, I thought I wouldn't make it," Choji said. "But I did, and now I can go get some barbeque!" Choji puffed his fist into the air with exitment. Ino sighed at the boy, while Naruto just laughed.

"How troublesome," was all Shikamaru said. Naruto bid them farewell as he walked to Kiba's room to check in on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entered the room to see Kiba laying on the bed with bandages wrapped around different parts of his body. Hana, Kiba's sister, was kneeling beside Akamaru and patching him up. Sitting near Hana was a few dogs that were worried about Akamaru. "You doing okay dog boy," Naruto smiled. Kiba looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm doing great, just laying here with a hurt body, but nothing big," Kiba said sarcasticlly.

"How's Akamaru?" Naruto asked, turning to look at the injured white dog.

"He will be fine," Hana replied. "Akamaru is a fighter." The other dogs in the room let out a bark of approval as they watched their owner work on the dog.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Naruto said.

"I would think you would still be in bed," Kiba said. "You took a Chidori right in the chest."

"Y-Yeah, well, I'm a fast healer," Naruto laughed, trying not to let Kiba know about the damn fox in his body. "Well, I need to go check in on Lee, then go find the sand siblings and thank them for their help." Naruto waved by to Kiba, Hana, and the dogs as he left the room and headed towards Lee's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You doing okay Lee?" Naruto asked as he entered the room to see Gai-sensei sitting in a chair beside Lee.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," Lee said.

"YEAH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH CAN OVERCOME ALL!" Gai said, giving Lee the nice guy pose.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said with tears in his eyes.

"Lee," Gai said at the same time.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said again as he hugged his teacher in an affectionate way. Naruto sweatdropped as he made to leave the room.

"Well, um, see you guys around," Naruto quickly said as he rushed out of the room to fine the sand siblings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto found Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro standing on a mountain side, looking at Konoha. "Hey guys," he said. Gaara turned and gave a smile that looked like a maniacs.

"Hey friend," Gaara said. After he lost to Naruto in the exams that took place not to terribly long ago, he had become a little nicer to people, and wasn't a sadistic maniac. He became one of Naruto's best friends in no time.

"Hey there Naruto-kun," Temari said.

"If it ain't the idiot from the exams," Kankuro smirked. Temari punched Kankuro in the back of the head, and sent him flying forward.

"Show respect to Naruto-kun, he saved Gaara remember!" Temari yelled at Kankuro with venom in her words. Gaara laughed, which was awkaward to the others, at his sister and brothers antics.

"So, feeling better Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I lost to Sasuke though," Naruto said, his eyes filled with sadness at remember his friend.

"Don't worry Naruto, we will help get Sasuke back," Gaara told the blonde.

"Yeah Naruto-kun," Temari smiled at him.

"I-I'm with you," Kankuro said in a painful voice.

"Thanks guys," Naruto smiled. "See you guys around." Naruto waved by to his friends and headed back into the villiage, he wondered the whole time what would happen now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuande rested her head on her desk as she thought about the past days events. It had been a week since the group that went after Sasuke returned. She had been busy trying to save Choji's life, while Shizune did the same for Neji. They were now both recovered and ready for missions again. The sand siblings have returned to Suna, and Gaara was recently proclaimed Kazekage of the villiage. She sighed to herself as she lend back in her chair and watched the ceiling. "Damn you Sasuke," she mumbled. "Damn you to hell. You hurt Naruto, and you're making everyone worry. And Naruto was your friend. Damn you!" As she screamed the last part, she heard the door open and a robed figure with a foxes mask walked in.

"Is this a bad time Hokage-sama?" the man asked.

"Sorry," Tsunade simply muttered. "What do you need?"

"Got something here from Gaara of Suna," the man replied. Tsuande extended her hand to take the letter and opened it.

_Dear Hokage,_

_I have a mission for some of your Konoha ninja. And before you wonder, our sand shinobi are busy, and we need you guys to help. This is a S-class mission. A S-class missing ninja is leading a group of ninja in one of our villiages. They are terrorizing the citizens of wind country, and with us being swamped by other missions, and all this paper work I have to do, I need you to send a team of ninja to stop these criminals. I do however, request that you send Naruto with the team. I would like to see him when the mission is over. I hope you send a good team, all I know is that these guys are strong. I will pay the group up front after the mission, and pay some to Konoha if possible. Thanks for accepting the mission._

_Sincerely,_

_Gaara_

Tsunade folded the paper and thought for a moment. She then picked out three cards from her stack of shinobi and handed them to the ANBU in front of her. "Go find these three ninja, and Naruto. Tell them to come here immediatly." The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade sighed again as she rested her head back on the desk. "I hope I'm doing the right thing sending them," she mumbled. She just stayed in that position, waiting for the ANBU to return with the four shinobi who would be going to sand.

To be continued...

End Chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was the first chapter of the fic, Dangerous Mission, which is a weird title I know. I hope you liked it, and please review. I will just say this is my favorite pairing, that is why I like doing them. Please review, I would really enjoy it. Till next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 and I hope it is good, I have been having problems with my internet, so it might take a while to get the next one out, but this one is here, so enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Naruto lay under a tree in one of the training grounds, his eyes closed as he thought of everything. "I want something exiting to happen," he grumbled under his breath.

"Well then, get up boy," a man said from beside him. Naruto opened his eyes to see a man with a fox max over his head.

"What do you want fox boy?" Naruto grunted.

"You're the fox boy," the ANBU snapped. "You are to report to the Hokage-sama immediatly." Naruto sighed to himself as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Fine," Naruto scoffed. He turned from the man and started running towards the Hokage Tower. The ANBU sighed as he turned around and headed off to find the other three ninja. Naruto got to the tower within four minutes and sprinted through the doors. "Yo, Baa-chan!" Naruto found himself in a wall in record time. Tsunade had a vein over one of her eyes, and a fire in them as well.

"Stop calling me that baka!" Tsunade screeched as she sat back into her chair.

"So, what do you need?" Naruto asked the Hokage with much interest.

"I'll tell you when the other three get here," Tsunade replied. At that time, Tenten, Neji, and Lee entered the room. "All right, you all are here now."

"What's this about?" Neji asked calmly.

"We got a request for a mission from Gaara," Tsunade replied.

"Gaara, how is he doing?" Naruto asked with exitment. Everyone sweatdropped, especially since he was exited to see the insane boy.

"H-He is doing fine," Tsunade stammared. "He is having trouble with a group of ninja who are led by a missing ninja. He can't send a team out at the moment, and has requested that you all go take care of them. After the mission, you are to head to Suna to meet Gaara. Which is why he requested Naruto take part in this mission."

"Yay, I get to see Gaara again," Naruto said with exitment.

"Not till you finish the mission," Tsunade corrected him.

"So Tsunade-sama, what's the villiage we are going to?" Tenten asked.

"A small villiage by the name of Surakag," Tsunade answered.

"That's a funny name," Naruto laughed.

"Who cares about the name, let's get going," Neji stated calmly. He turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"Neji, wait, I'll walk with you!" Tenten called out to the departing Hyuuga.

"Well, let's go Naruto-kun," Lee said. "We could get some training in before we begin the mission."

"Yeah, I suppose," Naruto said with a nod to Lee and together they bounded out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the group headed for Surakag met by the gate and prepared to leave. "Good luck you four," Sakura told them.

"No problem Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a wide grin.

"All right, let's move out," Neji said. He turned and bounded off into the woods.

"Wait for us!" Lee and Tenten called as they bounded off after their teammate.

"Can't believe he is the leader," Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Naruto replied with a question.

"Be careful, we still need to get Sasuke-kun back," Sakura told him.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto smiled. He gave her a thumbs up before bounding off after his reatreating comrades.

"What took you so long?" Neji asked with an irritated voice.

"Sorry Neji," Naruto said with an embarrased blush.

"We have to keep on our toes, S-class ninja are going to be tough," Neji told the team.

"Right!" the other three said in unision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days, and the group was now in wind country. They walked through a path that was deep in a forest. The path connected to the villiage, and was a little different than the area around Suna. "I'm boared," Naruto yawned.

"Quit whining," Neji snapped to Naruto. "This is a mission, they are never fun."

"Well, fighting is," Naruto grumbled.

"I agree with you Naruto-kun," Lee said.

"Yay, at least bushybrows agrees," Naruto cheered.

"Shut up!" Tenten snapped at him. Naruto shut up instantly and just sighed.

'What is this feeling everytime she looks at me,' Naruto thought to himself.

'**Shut your ass up you stupid brat!**' a voice snarled from inside of his head. Naruto stopped with a wide eyed look.

"W-Who said that?" Naruto asked aloud. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?" Tenten asked. Naruto looked around but saw nobody.

'**I'm in your head idiot,**' the voice snarled again.

'Who are you?' Naruto asked the inner voice.

'**I'm Kyuubi idiot,**' the voice said.

'Are you the nine-tailed fox?' Naruto asked.

'**No, I'm Santa Clause, of course its me,**' the voice said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine," Naruto said. "Let's get going." He moved pass the three people and continued on the path. 'So, what do you want?' Naruto asked the great fox.

'**Simple, for you too shut up when I'm sleeping,**' Kyuubi growled in a low voice.

'Oh, is that all?' Naruto asked the fox.

'**Stop the wise craking you stupid bastard,**' Kyuubi growled again.

'Okay, okay, I'll shut up,' Naruto said, careful not to make the fox mad. Naruto stopped when he heard something in the bushes. 'What the hell,' he thought to himself. "Get down!" he commanded his team. An instant later a storm of kunai came flying down towards them. A group of ninja stood ready to fight in front of them. "Hey you bastards, you almost hit us!"

"That's the whole point," one of the ninja laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto hollered at the guy. He did a familiar hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Twenty clones of Naruto appeared beside him and charged the ninja. Lee got into a fighting stance and started throwing kicks and punches at the group of ninja.

"Byakugan!" Neji called. He ran forward and used his gentle fist style to kill some of the ninja. Tenten brought out a set of shuriken and threw them into the body of a few ninja. She then took out a scroll and bit her thumb before using the blood to summon a long pole weapon. She ran forward and easily knocked two ninja that were attacking her. One ninja in the back of the group raised his sword and took down half of Naruto's clones in an instant.

"What the hell," Naruto muttered. He ran forward with his other clones, but was instantly knocked back. The ninja in front of them laughed as he pulled out a kunai that was glowing with red energy.

"Time to die demon," the ninja snarled. He ran forward towards Naruto, as the blonde shinobi did the same. The kunai met in the air and they began to slash rapidly. Lee rolled to the side to dodge an attack from one of the ninja, and quickly turned around and sent a kick into their abdomen, knocking them out. Neji flipped over one ninja and came face to face with another, which he quickly took down. A kunai was lunged at him but it stopped right before it hit him. An energy surrounded Neji, and he just smiled at the ninja.

"8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji commanded. He spun around and knocked any ninja near him away. The fell with a thud, and couldn't move again. Tenten was fighting near Naruto and was able to get a few kunai lunged in the eyes and chest of the enemy ninja.

"This is easy," Tenten commented as she spun around and knocked some people down with her pole weapon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" a voice screamed from beside her. She quickly turned to see a red kunai struck into Naruto's arm. He pulled out, but began to wobble around the area. "What the," he muttered.

"A demon kunai," the ninja explained. "It can knock the demon inside of you out."

"W-What?" Naruto asked with a scared look. The ninja lifted up his sword and sent a mighty blow into Naruto's body. Tenten ran forward and managed to catch the blonde before he landed on the ground.

"Kill them," the ninja in front of them told his six men. The walked forward, which made Tenten walk backwards. She held Naruto tightly in her arms and came to a cliff. She turned her eyes to look down the cliff and back to the ninja.

"Guess your out of luck," one of the ninja said with a smile. Tenten gritted her teeth as she looked back down the cliff.

"Hold on tight," Tenten whispered into Naruto's ear. She pulled him closer to her body, and then jumped off the cliff and into the woods below.

"Damn, you four," the lead ninja said, pointing to the four on his left. "Get down there, and make sure they are dead." The four ninja nodded as the bounded for away down the cliff. The lead ninja sighed as he turned to see their leader facing off against two other fighters. "Guess I have to go help him," he mumbled. With that statement, he pulled out his long sword and charged into the battle.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2, and I really hope you liked it. Please review now, till next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the character Darak. I don't own the other Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, and I hope you guys like it. So, read on, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Tenten raised her head slowly as she looked around the clearing. Her head turned briefly up to see just how far she had fallen, it was a long way. She sighed as she looked to the side to see Naruto still wraped in her arms. She blushed crimsion as she quickly let him go. She looked around and saw a cave not to far from her. "Guess that will do," she whispered. She lifted Naruto's unconsious form into her arms and walked towards the cave. "I hope everyone else is okay," she muttered. When getting into the cave she lay Naruto on the hard floor and pulled out a scroll. She bit her thumb and did some quick hand seals around the scroll before unsealing a sleeping bag. She got the sleeping bag ready before lifting Naruto into it. She looked at his peacful expression and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She quickly got up and headed out for some firewood. They were going to be here for quite some time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji did a backflip to dodge the lead ninja's sword. Neji then thrusted his palm out, but only hit air. The ninja in front of him bent low and did a swipe kick at Neji's feet. He quickly jumped in the air and came down with a hard kick into the ninja's skull. The ninja backed up a bit, but was still smiling. "I should have known a Hyuuga would be strong, this is fun."

"Well, we'll see how fun it is after I kill you," Neji challenged. The ninja smiled as he did some quick hand seals.

"Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu!" the ninja commanded. A stream of fire shot out of his mouth and engulfed Neji. The fire suddenly moved outwards, as Neji performed his rotation attack. "Damn," the ninja muttered. Neji came forward and sent another gentle fist attack at the ninja, but he sidestepped the attack and turned quickly to slash at Neji. He did a frontflip to jump over the sword and sent a kick backwards, to smash the ninja in the abdomen. He fell back a little, and felt a gentle fist attack right in the gut. The ninja coughed up blood as he collapsed down on his knees, and began to breathe heavily. Neji turned his eyes briefly to see how the others were doing. Naruto and Tenten were no where to be seen, and Lee was in the middle of a taijutsu fight with the other ninja. The ninja at Neji's feet lifted up slowly and prepared to slash outwards at Neji. He saw this and quickly ducked and sent his right palm into the ninja's chin, hurling him hard into a near by tree. He coughed up blood again as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Guess its over," Neji breathed. "Now the ninja can stop terrorizing the villiage."

"Hahaha," the ninja laughed with blood dripping down his face. "You thought I was the S-class ninja, that we are were. Sorry to disappoint, but we are nothing but B and A rank ninja. Well, I'm the A rank ninja."

"You mean, that the leader is still out there," Neji said with a slow tone.

"Yes, and I can tell you now that he is more powerful than all of us put together," the ninja laughed. "And I can't wait to see you die at his hands." The ninja smiled as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Neji looked at where the ninja once lay with contemplating eyes.

"Damn, this mission isn't over yet," he breathed with an annoyed voice. He turned to see Lee dodge a kick and then disappear and reappear under the enemy ninja. Lee kicked the ninja in the air and then jumped up behind him. His bandages wrapped around the ninja's body, as Lee started to spiral down to the ground. "Primary Lotous!" Lee rolled out of the smoke and looked at the bloody body of his enemy. "Lee, you seen Naruto or Tenten!" Neji called out. Lee looked around to see what Neji meant.

"I havn't seen them since the fight started!" Lee called back. Neji nodded as he walked over to his comrade. He then looked down to see tracks leading to a cliff. He quickly ran over to see down the cliff. He looked around but saw nothing, but he was sure that they were alive, if they went down the cliff that is. He turned to Lee in a quick motion.

"Let's look for them, we will need their help to take down their leader, if what the other ninja said was true," Neji told his comrade. Lee nodded, and together they bounded off for a way down the cliff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darak-sensei," the bloody ninja breathed as he appeared before his masters feet. "We were beat by some kids. One was a Hyuuga, and the other was some green weirdo." Darak listend at his servants report and nodded.

"Guess it's time I took the stage," Darak said in a low voice as he walked down the steps and faced his servant.

"I would enjoy helping you kill them," the ninja said with a grin.

"Good, I'm glad to know your loyal, but you won't be coming," Darak said with a calm voice.

"What do you mean Darak-sensei?" the ninja asked with puzzeled eyes. Blue lightning surrounded Darak's right hand, and began to form a claw.

"Lightning Claw Jutsu!" Darak commanded. He lunged the attack into his servant's chest, instantly killing him. Darak smiled as he brought his hand out, and let the bloody corpse fall to the floor.

"You are cruel Darak-kun," a sinister voice said from behind him.

"What do you want Orochimaru-sama?" Darak asked.

"I have a mission for you," Orochimaru replied.

"What kind of mission?" Darak asked, his eyes turning to look at Orochimaru.

"Simple, I want you to find and bring me the demon child," Orochimaru answered.

"So, you want to harness the power of the Kyuubi," Darak said.

"You are perceptive," Orochimaru laughed.

"And, what of the Hyuuga, and the others?" Darak laughed.

"I don't care, just kill them," Orochimaru answered.

"Thanks Orochimaru-sama, this will be fun," Darak commented.

"I hope so Darak-kun," Orochimaru laughed. "I hope you won't need to use your curse seal."

"Why not?" Darak asked.

"We both know if you use that, then you could destroy everything in you way. You become beserk, remember?" Orochimaru asked with a smile.

"I guess you're right, but, if I need to, I will," Darak said.

"Fine, just bring me the demon brat," Orochimaru commanded.

"Sure thing Orochimaru-sama, you will have him in no time," Darak bowed. He did a single hand sign and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Part of me does hope he dies," Orochimaru commented. "If that guy gets to powerful, he could kill us all."

"Not me," a voice said from the darkness.

"You think you are tough Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru laughed. "I would love to see you and Darak battle, it might be interesting."

"If he manages to bring back the dobe, then I will be happy to kill him for you," Sasuke commented.

"Fine, he is all yours," Orochimaru laughed. "Come on Sasuke-kun, let's get going."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Sasuke said with a bow. The two of them disappeared into a cloud of smoke, heading back to their own villiage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in front of a giant cage that had a seal placed on it. Inside was the nine-tailed fox, sweat pouring down his face. He was collapsed on the floor, his eyes slowly closing. "What happened to you fox?"

"**My energy is leaving me, I can't stand this,**" the Kyuubi said. "**That kunai that was lunged into you has something to do with it.**" Naruto put his arms across his chest and began to think.

"So, you can't heal me then," Naruto stated. Kyuubi slowly nodded his huge head as he continued to stare at the boy. "Ok then, how long will you be like this?"

"**Forever if you don't wake up brat,**" Kyuubi snarled at the boy. "**But, a few days I'll be like this. So, try not to get killed.**"

"I'll try my best," Naruto smiled.

"**Ok brat, wake up now then,**" the Kyuubi said. "**The girl is trying to wake you up, she is really worried.**"

"All right then, talk to you later fox," Naruto said. The boy disappeared from the Kyuubi's vision as he just lay there, his head slowly falling to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the worried face of Tenten. His face turned slightly red when he saw her, but she didn't notice. He looked down to see bandages wrapped around the wound that he got not too long ago. "Tenten," he said with a soft tone. "What happened?"

"You were seriously hurt during the fight, and I had to jump down a cliff to keep the ninja from killing us," Tenten explained.

"Oh, must have been fun," Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up Naruto," Tenten snapped.

"Sorry," Naruto said with a soft tone. Tenten sighed as she got up and headed for the exit of the cave.

"Be back shortly," Tenten said. "I need to go collect some food, since Lee was holding all the food." Naruto's face grimaced, Lee also had his instant ramen cups.

"Damn ninja," Naruto mumbled as he watched Tenten exit the cave. "She does look pretty. Wait, what did I say." Naruto shook his head to erase the thoughts plaguing his mind. "I-I can't be falling in love with her, we are just friends, right?" Naruto sighed as he lay back onto the sleeping bag. His thoughts about Tenten kept plaguing his mind. "Damn, I'm so confused, do I love her or do I not." Naruto lay there for a few seconds, just thinking about it all. "Nice going Naruto, you are falling in love with another girl that is after one of the prodigies. Damn Neji." He closed his eyes slowly, and went back to sleep as he waited for Tenten to return with the food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sighed to himself as he was finishing the last bit of paper work. "Finally, I'm done. I hate paper work so much," he grumbled. He turned his head to look out the window. "I wonder how the Konoha team is doing. Maybe I should go find them, they could use some help after all." Gaara got up out of his chair and headed over to his gourd, which he strapped to his back.

"Where are you going Kazekage-sama," one of the sand ANBU asked.

"I'm going to help my friends with a mission," Gaara said.

"You better be careful then, remember your fight with that bone freak," the ANBU said.

"Yeah, how could I forget," Gaara muttered. "Well, I'll be off. Watch over everything while I'm gone."

"Hai!" the ANBU saluted as Gaara used his sand to fly out of the building, and towards the villiage of Surakag. He just hoped he could get there in time.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

**A/N: There was chapter 3, I really liked the chapters turn out, hope you did too. Chapter 4 will be out as soon as possible, so don't worry. Please review now, I love reviews. Till next time, peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the character Darak, the others are not mine, I wish they were though.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 4, and only in one day, I'm so excited. I hope it is good, becaus I like it. Now read on, it will make me very happy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Tenten lunged a kunai at some apples hanging in the tree, and quickly grabbed them. She smiled to herself as she placed them in the pouch of food she had collected. "That should be enough food," she told herself. She turned around and began to walk back towards the cave. "I hope Naruto-kun is hungry. Wait, Naruto-kun, where did that come from." She stopped in the path and thought to herself. "No Tenten, you can't fall in love with him, he is your friend, and besides, he isn't as hot as Neji." She continued to walk, but no matter how hard she tried to think of Neji, she kept thinking of Naruto. "What is wrong with me," she muttered. She entered the cave a few seconds later, and sat down next to Naruto. "Here you go Naruto," she said, struggling not to add the kun suffix to his name.

"Thanks Tenten-chan," Naruto said cheerfully as he took the apple and began to eat it. Tenten blushed red after hearing what he said. She shook it off and began to eat her own food. They ate in silence for a while, no one saying anything.

"Time to change your bandages," Tenten said, a blush forming on her face. 'Stop Tenten, no blushing,' she told herself. Naruto nodded as he lay back down and relaxed whiled she lifted off his shirt, and began to unravel the bandages tied around his wound.

'Should I kiss her?' Naruto asked himself as he stared at Tenten's two buns on her head. His eyes trailed downward, and he took in everything. 'I can't believe it, I am falling in love with her,' he told himself as he continued to watch her. 'But, does she feel the same about me.' He sighed as he continued to watch her work on his body. After a while, she had the bandages completly wrapped around his body.

"There you go Naruto," Tenten said with a smile.

"Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked nervously. Tenten turned her head to see what he wanted.

"Ye-" but she was cut off by Naruto's lips over hers. Her eyes went wide as she processed what was happening. Naruto was kissing her, I mean, kissing her. She backed up a little out of the kiss and sat there, staring at Naruto. "Naruto," she whispered.

"Tenten, I-I love you," Naruto stammared, hoping she wouldn't freak out and run away.

"Naruto, I-I need to go, I need to collect some other stuff," Tenten said hurridly. In truth, she wanted to think about what just happened. She quickly got up and ran out of the cave, her mind flooding with different emotions. Naruto lay back down, his face full of sadness. He could tell what she was feeling, and he knew he screwed it up.

"Damn, I can't believe I did that, I knew she didn't like me," Naruto sighed to himself as he drifted off to sleep. His mind fool of thoughts of Tenten, and his own sadness on what he had done. She had left him, she would never be his friend again. With that last thought, he drifted into endless dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten found herself at a spring, her thoughts filled with that of Naruto. She sat down on a log, and started to contemplate everything. "Naruto, kissed me," she breathed, her fingers coming up to her lips. "I-I didn't know he felt that way." She picked up a rock that was sitting near her feet, and tossed it across the water. "Do I love him, that's the only question now," she sighed to herself. As she got off the log and lay down in the grass and looked up at the night sky. It has almost been a day since the battle with the enemy ninja. She wondered how Lee and Neji were doing, were they coming after them. She hoped they would, but Neji might be more worried about the mission. She closed her eyes and continued her thinking. Her thoughts showed her and Naruto, standing hand-in-hand, and kissing. They were married, and at that moment, Tenten knew what to do. She quickly got up and headed back towards the cave. She now knew, that Naruto was the one she always wanted. She thought it was Neji, but Naruto offered everything she wanted. He had a great personality, a great heart, and he would love her to no end. She had to hurry, and tell Naruto that she loved him. It was time for them to start their life together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji and Lee ran through the path, hoping they were closing in on Naruto and Tenten. "Naruto-kun!" Lee called out, hoping to hear some sort of acknowledment. Neji turned his head when he heard a sound, and quickly pushed Lee out of the way. An instant later, a bolt of lightning struck the area they were at.

"I guess the tales of the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji, are true," a voice laughed. A figure with a black robe jumped down in front of them. He eyed them with malice in his eyes. "You are truly a genius." Neji stood up slowly and stared down his opponent.

"You must be the S-class ninja," Neji brethead with a hint of, exitment.

"Yes, yes I am, my name is Darak, nice to meet you," the man laughed.

"Let's see who is stronger, a S-class ninja, or a Hyuuga," Neji challenged. Lee saw this and backed off a bit, he wasn't about to get into this fight.

"I accept your challenge," Darak laughed. "Who knows, this could be very entertaining."

"Byakugan!" Neji called, his eyes taking on the form of his blood line. He then got into his gentle fist fighting stance and prepared for battle. He ran forward and thrusted a palm out, which Darak dodged with ease. The man brought his foot around and struck out at Neji. The Hyuuga smiled as he prepared to perform his rotation attack.

"8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji commanded. He spun in a complete circle, but Darak smiled as he disengaged the attack and flipped backwards onto the ground. He did a few quick hand seals.

"Lightning Style! Bolt Flame Jutsu!" Darak commanded. A stream of blue lightning shot out of his mouth and struck Neji as he finished his rotation attack. Neji screamed in pain as he was knocked hard into a tree. "This is fun," Darak laughed. Neji had blood running down his body.

"Damn," Neji muttered. He got back into his stance slowly. "This guy is good," he muttered. "Hope I can beat him." He ran forward again and lunged a few palms at his opponent. Darak laughed as he dodged them with ease, and sent a hard fist into Neji's gut, and then Darak flipped upwards and smashed a kick right into Neji, sending him hard into another tree.

"Time to die Hyuuga," Darak said. He prepared to launch his powerful attack, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Lee running at him. "Forgot about you." Darak turned on his heel, and engaged Lee in a taijutsu battle. Darak blocked the first attack, and then sent a kick at Lee's abdomen. He saw this, and moved to the side to dodge the attack. He twisted on the ground and prepared his next attack.

"Konoha Huricane!" Lee commanded. He put his right palm on the ground and spun towards Darak. He ducked, but Lee didn't stop there as he lowered himself lower, and the kick connected with Darak's skull, and sent him flying across the ground. Darak coughed up blood as he slowly got back onto his feet.

"Nice move kid," Darak smiled. "But I'll still kill you." Lee ran forward and disappeared then reappeared under Darak's chin and he sent a kick that would prepare himself for his "Primary Lotus" attack, but it never happened. Darak rolled to the side and used a lightning based attack to send Lee hard into the air. Darak then jumped up and did a spiral kick that knocked Lee hard to the ground. The young taijutsu master slowly got up and wiped blood off his chin.

"Damn, this guy is really good," Lee muttered. He ran forward and sent a punch out at Darak, who caught it with his left hand. He then brought his right hand back, and extended two fingers. He smiled as he swung them in front of Lee, and all of a sudden he was sent spiraling hard into the ground. "What the," he tried to say as he tried to move his body into an up position.

"A genjutsu," Darak explained. "I have lightning surrounding my body, so, I don't even have to hit you fully, to cause maximum damage." Lee breathed another heavy breath, before collapsing on the ground. Darak smiled as he turned to see Neji standing near him.

"You're in the zone of my 8 trigrams," Neji said. He got into a fighting stance, and Darak realized what was happening. "8 Trigrams: two palm, four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm, 8 trigrams sixty-four palms." The barrage of gentle fist attacks sent Darak hard into the ground, blood covering his body.

"You are good Hyuuga," Darak commented as he got back into a standing position. "But this is the end." He did twenty hand seals in a quick motion before preparing his attack. "Lightning Style! Lightning Shower Jutsu!" A storm of lightning shot from the sky and began to strike Neji rappidly. The last blast sending Neji to the ground in a kneeling position. Darak slowly walked over to the Hyuuga and smiled. Darak lifted up his foot and smashed Neji into a tree. He then walked forward and his right hand turned into a claw of lightning. "This is the end." But before he could land the hit, his arm stopped and he looked down to see sand wrapped around it. "The hell." He turned to see Gaara of the sand glaring at him.

"You're fight is with me," Gaara announced. The sand slowly crushing Darak's arm.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 4, and I really enjoyed it. I hope you guys like the fight scene. In the next chapter, Tenten tells Naruto that she loves him, and he also gets better, they then head out after Neji and Lee. And the fight between Darak and Gaara will begin. I can't wait to write that part, so be preapred for chapter 5 in no time. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review now. Thanks again for reading my story, till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Darak.

A/N: Here is chapter 5 at last, and I think this is my best and longest chapter ever. The next ones are going to be better, but I hope you guys enjoy it. So, read on, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tenten ran through the forest as fast as she could. She had to get to Naruto and tell him that she loved him. After a while, she saw the cave that was situated in the woods. She quickly burst in and saw Naruto sitting on the ground, his head lowered, and she could hear the soft sounds of crying. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto's head shot up, and he turned to see Tenten looking at him.

"T-Tenten-chan," Naruto breathed. He couldn't believe it, she had come back. "I-I thought you left me."

"I'm sorry, I just had so much to think about, but, I came to a conclusion," Tenten explained. She walked slowly up, and she saw him get up slowly at the same time. "Are your wounds healed?"

"Yes, yes they are, thanks to you," Naruto said. Tenten blushed slightly as she walked right in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, I-I love you also," Tenten said. Naruto was taken aback, she just said she loved him. Really loved him. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile. They then closed the gap between each other, and they kissed each other passionatly. Their arms wrapped around the other, and pulled each other closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes, but they broke off, ready to find their friends.

"Ready Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, let's go find Neji and Lee," Tenten replied to her love. Together the two lovebirds ran out of the cave and towards where they thought Neji and Lee would be. The fox laughing his ass off at the two from inside Naruto's head. Little did they know, four ninja were hot on their trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara's sand slowly crushed Darak's arm, making him wince in pain. "Soon your arm will be useless," Gaara explained. A slight smirk touched Darak's lips as he slowly concentrated lightning into his arm.

"Sorry little Gaara, but I'm not through yet," Darak said with a smile. He used his lightning enhanced arm and broke the sand. He then got into a fighting stance and waited for Gaara to make a move.

"You think you can beat me," Gaara smiled. "I'll crush you."

"Haha, that's a funny one kid, I hope you still think that after I kill you," Darak laughed.

"Bring it on freak," Gaara hissed. He raised his hand, and a sea of sand shot out towards Darak, hoping to finish the ninja off. Darak took his right hand back, and created a long blade of lightning. He then slashed it outwards, destroying the attacking sand. He then ran forward, hoping to catch Gaara off guard. He used his sand to elevate him, and move him away from the attack.

"Your sand is impressive, but I will still bring you down," Darak said with a smirk. He jumped upwards and threw a punch at the sand, which was blocked. "What, damn sand," he muttered. He flipped around and tried to kick Gaara in the side, but the sand blocked it again. Darak back flipped backwards and stared at Gaara as he returns to the ground. Darak did some quick hand seals before calling out his next attack, "Lightning Style! Lightning Vortex Jutsu!" A giant spiraling voltage shot out from Darak's body and headed straight for Gaara.

Gaara took a step back, but did a single hand seal, and his sand began to move, "Last Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku!" The sand created a giant toy like version of Shukaku. Darak's attack smashed against the shield, but only managed to cause a minor dent.

"What the hell!" Darak screamed, anger evident in his voice. He watched closley as Gaara lowered the sand shield, and glared back at his oponent. He then did a few quick hand seals.

"Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough!" Gaara commanded. He moved his head back, and spewed out of his mouth a giant wave of sand, that smashed against Darak and sent him flying. The attack destroyed a few of the trees around Darak. And left the ninja in complete pain. Blood was raining down his face as he glared at Gaara with much hatred. He slowly got out from the sand, and began to walk closer to Gaara.

"I'll kill you," Darak muttered. "I'll send you to hell!" He ran forward, the curse seal on his neck activating, soon there were black marks making their way around Darak's body, and giving him a horrible look. His speed increased exceptionally as he broke through Gaara's sand guard, and knocked him hard into the air. Darak then jumped up behind Gaara, breaking the "Armor of Sand" that was covering his body. "This is the end," he muttered. A spark began to form at the end of Darak's two middle fingers as he shoved them hard into Gaara's back, causing blood to drip from the impact. Darak's legs then spun around and he hit Gaara two seperate times. Darak then rolled himself to the side to face Gaara. Darak smiled evily as his two fists began to surge with electricity. He then pounded Gaara rapidly, the last attack sending Gaara hard into the ground. Blood surrounded his body, as he slowly got up, feeling immense pain for the first time.

"T-This can't be. I-I'm bleeding," Gaara muttered. He raised his head to see Darak standing on a tree branch. He did two hand seals, before putting his hand on the ground. Suddenly a ball of electricity began to form in his hand. "I-It can't be. T-The Chidori."

"I see you know it," Darak laughed. His curse seal was now more visible, and now Darak looked to be more of a demon than anything. He was now more powerful than anyone Gaara has ever faced. "Now, I'll end this!" Darak lunged forward his Chidori aimed straight for Gaara's chest. A sand wall began to form, and prepare for the attack to hit. "Chidori!" The attack plunged through the sand, and the last thing it hit was...flesh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked behind him to barely make out the outline of four figures. "Tenten-chan, we got company," he whispered into his partners ear. Tenten nodded as she pulled out a kunai, and a few shuriken. She then turned quickly and through the shuriken at the enemy ninja. One of the shuriken managed to hit its mark, and knock one of the ninja to the ground dead. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several Naruto clones appeared beside the original and prepared for battle. A few charged forward, and engaged one of the ninja in a taijutsu battle. The ninja was quickly beat down by the many clones. Tenten pulled out a scroll, and bit her thumb, creating two weapons in both of her hands.

"Bring it on," she taunted to one of the ninja.

"You want me to bring it, then fine, here I go!" the ninja exclaimed. He ran at top speed and lunged his kunai at Tenten, who ducked under it, and then used her legs to rotate around him, to face his back. She stood up quickly and smashed two quick shots into the ninja's skull, craking it a bit. The ninja then fell to the ground, blood pouring down his head. Tenten's weapons disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and she turned to see Naruto jumping over the last ninja's katana. He managed to land on the blade and then used it as a springboard to front flip over the ninja's head. He then quickly turned, his kunai drawn, and lunged it into the ninja's back, causing the ninja to cough up blood before falling to the ground dead.

"Let's hurry and find the others," Naruto told Tenten. She nodded as she bounded off after Naruto. A few minutes later, the duo came to a clearing, which used to be a forest they thought, because of all the broken trees. In the middle of the ruined area, was Gaara, a hand with an electric energy plunged into his chest. Their eyes widened as they saw the ninja pull his hand out and kick Gaara hard into the ground. Tenten turned her head, and saw Lee and Neji lying on the ground with bloody wounds. "Damn you!" Naruto shouted at the ninja.

"Oh, if it isn't the demon brat," the ninja laughed.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked as she slowly brought a kunai out of her pouch.

"I'm Darak, a S-class missing ninja," Darak laughed.

"So, you're the one we need to kill," Naruto said. "Then, it's time for me to take you down!" Naruto ran forward and did his favorite hand seal. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he commanded. About 45 clones of Naruto were now running towards Darak. He rolled forward and punched two clones out of existence. He then did a hand stand, extending his feet, and walking in a circle with his hand. Each clone that tried to attack was instantly defeated. Naruto ran forward again when Darak stood up, and he threw a punch at the ninja's face, who quickly grabbed it and then kicked Naruto into a tree. Darak did some hand seals in half a second.

"Lightning Barrage Jutsu!" Darak commanded. A storm of lightning bolts shot out and coverged on Naruto, shattering the tree and sending Naruto sprawling to the ground. Darak slowly walked towards the downed shinobi, his cursed seal still blazing. "You can't hope to beat me, as long as I hold the power of the cursed seal," he laughed. Naruto slowly stood up from the ground, blood oozing down his body. His eyes then shot up, hatred filled them as he prepared to attack again. "You are a fool."

"I won't lose to you! I won't lose!" Naruto screamed. He ran forward and threw a chakra enhanced punch at Darak's face, the ninja caught it, blood slowly dripping down his hand. He sighed as he stared at Naruto.

"Time to die," Darak muttered. He know longer cared if Orochimaru wanted the fox, he was going to kill this boy, he was asking for it. He raised up his two middle fingers of his left hand. He lowered them to the ground, and then slashed them upwards. Naruto bent back a little, his body dodging the blast, but not his head. The blade ripped through his skin, blood went everywhere, and the blast was so massive, the Konoha headband began to crack and finaly split apart.

"I-I-Impossible," Naruto stammared as pain seared through his body. He couldn't believe it, the headband was destroyed. It couldn't be, the headband was indestructible. This ninja's attack was even more powerful than his regular resangan. He just couldn't believe it. Darak then lifted his foot and smashed Naruto hard into a tree, blood pouring down the blonde's face. His eyes tracked the ground, and laying near Darak's feet was his headband. "Damnit," he muttered. Tenten took this moment to throw kunai and shuriken at the the enemy. Darak dodged them with ease and charged towards the female, his right hand grasped around her neck and lifted her high into the air.

"Fool," Darak hissed. "Kunochi can't beat a ninja like me, so why try."

"I-I won't let you hurt my Naruto-kun," Tenten breathed. Her hands tried desperatly to claw at Darak's arm, trying to get free. Neji turned his head and saw Tenten in danger.

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Neji breathed. He raised himself off the ground and ran towards Darak, his left palm ready to strike the enemy ninja. Darak saw this and did a few one handed hand seals. He then lowered himself quickly and touched the ground, not once letting go of Tenten.

"Lightning Eruption Jutsu!" Darak commanded. A huge wave of lightning shot from the ground and burned threw Neji's body. The blast knocked Neji backwards onto the ground. His body splattared with blood, his left side was still functional though, but his right was completely out of this fight. Lee stood up quickly and ran towards Darak.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS!" Lee bellowed into the forest. He began to throw a barrage of fists and kicks at Darak, but each were blocked with ease. Darak then created a blade of electricit and slashed deeper into Lee's wound, making the young ninja walk backwards and collapse onto the ground. Darak's eyes then turned to see sand slowly reparing Gaara's broken body.

"Now then, I don't want you getting any ideas either," Darak smirked. He used his lightning manipulation attack and sent a bolt of electricity into Gaara, knocking him to the ground, his world now black. Naruto raised himself slowly, his eyes widened as he saw Tenten in the grasp of Darak.

"Tenten-chan," Naruto breathed slowly, his heart beat racing. "Tenten-chan," he repeat again, slightly louder than before. "Tenten-chan," he couldn't believe it, he was about to lose the first person who loved him. "Tenten-chan!" he scremead, the Kyuubi slowly coming into his vission.

"**Do you want to save her brat?**" the Kyuubi asked Naruto, his teeth giving a sinister grin.

"Y-Yes," Naruto said to the fox. "I want to save Tenten, and all my friends."

"**Then, let me lend you my power,**" the fox smirked.

"Just promise you will only hurt, no, slaughter Darak. You will leave my friends alone," Naruto commanded.

"**Fine, I promise,**" Kyuubi said. Back in reality, Naruto began to morph, and Darak's eyes focused on the chakra that was leaking out.

"What the hell," he muttered. Tenten's eyes slowly turned also to see what was happening to her Naruto. The blonde ninja's eyes became red, his whisker marks began to deepen, and four chakra tails emerged from his body. His wounds slowly healed and his eyes darted across the landscape, finally resting on Darak. Naruto growled deeply at the sight of the enemy ninja. Darak stared in aww, the cursed seal made him look like a demon, but this boy looked more of a demon. He couldn't stand the sight of the demon, it was a terrible sight.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," Tenten breathed. Her eyes staring longingly at Naruto. She didn't know what was going on, but she wanted Naruto to save her. And she knew that he would. Naruto let out one more loud howl, everyone staring back at him, except Gaara that is. Naruto then lunged towards Darak, with all the speed he could muster.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 5, and I really hope you guys thought it was good. In chapter 6, Naruto and Darak truly fight. Who will survive this long grusome battle, Naruto's toughest battle begins next time. I'll try to get chapter 6 out as soon as I can. Please review, and I will begin working on chapter 6. Thanks to all who have reviewed, I greatly appreaciate it. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Darak, the other characters do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 6, said I would get it out as fast as I could. This chapter was fun to write, so get ready for the huge battle between Naruto and Darak. So, read on and please review at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Naruto ran at top speed towards Darak, his right fist ready to pound the ninja. He let out another howl as he slammed his fist hard into Darak's stomach. The ninja's eyes widened in shock as he coughed up blood, his grip on Tenten releasing itself. Naruto then sent a barrage of kicks into Darak, causing more blood to escape the ninja's mouth. Naruto finished with a hard left hook right in Darak's skull, sending him smashing through a tree. Naruto's eyes shifted to Tenten for a second before going back to the task at hand. "Get out of the way," he growled in the voice of Kyuubi. "I promised the brat I wouldn't hurt you."

"The...brat?" Tenten asked with a confused voice.

"I don't have time to explain right now, just move out of this fight," Kyuubi growled again. Naruto's four chakra tail began to swing around, anxious for the battle to begin again. He saw Darak slowly getting off the ground, his cursed markings barley visible, since they were covered with blood.

"D-Damn," Darak coughed. He slowly walked forward, his eyes full of hatred. "You will pay for that demon!"

"Who's the demon?" Kyuubi mocked.

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" Darak screeched. He harnessed his chakra and charged forward, Naruto able to track the ninja's movement. He ducked under Darak's first kick, and came up with an uppercut, which Darak dodged. He then backflipped, his right foot coming up, and connected with Naruto's jaw, sending him high in the air. "Got you," Darak said with an exited voice. Naruto then rolled around in the air, and came down on the ground on all fours.

"Is that the best you can do," Kyuubi mocked. His tails ready to continue the match. He charged forward again, but this time Darak was doing a long chain of hand seals.

"Lightning Style! Grand Bolt Jutsu!" Darak called out. A giant bolt of lightning shot from Darak's mouth and connected with Naruto. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood with blood pourning down his body.

"I'm done messing around," Kyuubi growled. He then ran forward and prepared for one of his favorite taijutsu moves. "Feral Barrage!" He pounded Darak with a fury of punches, and then put his left hand on the ground, and used it to twist around and connect his right foot with Darak's abdomen and send him slidding through the ground. Naruto let out another growl as he charged towards the enemy, hoping to finish the ninja off for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked slowly through town, she was alone right now. Naruto still hadn't come back from his mission, which was weird in her opinion. Everyone of the rookie nine were on a break right now. The only ones missing were Naruto and Gai's team. Kiba and Choji planned for a meeting at a restarunt as a way to catch up. She found her way to the barbeque place, Choji had picked the place. It was just going to be the rookie ninja right now, the senseis were also on a mission. When Sakura entered the restaruant, she saw the others sitting at one long table. "About time forehead girl," Ino smiled at her. Sakura finally got pumped from that, and the thoughts of Sasuke and Naruto disappeared.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped at her.

"Great, here we go again," Kiba moaned. "I knew bringing these two would be a bad idea."

"Yeah, maybe your right," Choji commented as he stuffed another rib into his mouth. Sakura's eyes turned to look at each in turn. Kiba and Akamaru were busy talking with Hinata, maybe asking her out, who knew. Shino was sipping some of his drink, not bothering to talk to anyone at the moment. Shikamaru had his hands behind his head and was busy dozing off, he was one lazy ninja. Choji was of course, stuffing his face with food. And Ino was eating some simple food.

"So, where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked after a while.

"Oh, he still hasn't come back from his mission with Gai's team," Sakura said.

"Still, I thought they would be done with it by this time," Kiba said, his attention turning to Sakura. "It wasn't a hard mission, right?"

"It was a S-class mission, but Naruto and the others should be able to handle it," Sakura said. "So, something must of happened."

"Yeah, I wonder what," Shino finally spoke.

"I-I'm sure their fine. I-I mean Naruto-kun is with them," Hinata said. Kiba turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah, that boy is probably stonger than all of them," Kiba said.

"You might be right," Choji said as he brought another rib to his mouth.

"I hope they are okay," Ino muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Sakura whispered to herself. She turned her eyes out the window and towards where wind country was. 'Please be okay Naruto,' Sakura said within her mind. She then turned back to the others and began to join them in some other kinds of conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto dodged a blue flame that came from Darak's mouth. Naruto then quickly turned on his heels, and kneed Darak right in the chin. The ninja took a step back, and then threw a punch into Naruto's jaw, sending him flying into a tree. While this was going on, Tenten was busy nursing Neji. "You'll be fine," she said.

"Thanks Tenten," Neji said. He held his right arm tightly, blood was still pouring down the badly injured body part. This was the first time Neji ever felt so much pain in his life. "I hate this," he muttered.

"I know Neji, but, Naruto-kun will beat that guy, and then we can all head to the hospital in Suna," Tenten assured him.

"So, you and Naruto, now that's a weird couple," Neji said with one of his rare smiles.

"Shut it Hyuuga," Tenten snapped. She turned her head to see Lee still on the ground. She then turned to her right to see Gaara trying to get up. "You should rest Gaara."

"I-I'm fine," Gaara stammared. He got on his feet and slowly walked towards Neji and fell back to the ground. "I-I just don't want to be by myself when in this pain." Tenten nodded as she moved over to Gaara and began to examine him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" came a voice near them. The three of them turned to see Naruto holding his ribcage with his clawed hand. "Damn," he muttered. He lifted his head, his four chakra tails barley able to lift themselves up.

"This is fun," Darak laughed.

"Shut up!" Kyuubi screamed. He slowly got back up and charged back towards Darak, his fist and feet moving in a blind fury. Darak couldn't dodge any of the attacks, and was knocked onto the ground with a thud. "Time to end this," Kyuubi muttered. He began to harness chakra into his body, slowly making another chakra tail emerge. His body changing once again right in front of everyone's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You feel that Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked from his masters side.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, yes I do," Orochimaru replied. "It seems our little demon friend is beginning to transform again."

"Hm, looks like Darak will die after all," Sasuke commented.

"Oh, I expect not," Orochimaru smiled. "He still has his cursed seal level 2."

"Is that as powerful as Naruto with five tails?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, just as strong if not stronger," Orochimaru answered.

"I really want to fight them now, they would really help me prepare for my fight against Itachi," Sasuke said.

"I suppose it would," Orochimaru said. He turned on his heels and walked back into the villiage of sound. "Let's just hope our pressious Darak-kun will defeat the boy."

"But, what if he kills Naruto?" Sasuke asked his jogged to catch up to Orochimaru.

"Then I guess we use Darak's power," Orochimaru laughed. Sasuke stopped and pondered why Orochimaru was obsessed with either of the ninja. He just hoped what ever power these two held, it could help defeat Itachi in the end. He nodded to himself as he ran after Orochimaru's retreating form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto now stood in front of Darak, his body more feral than before. Five chakra tails now swung around as he glared at his opponent. "Now, let's have some fun." Darak couldn't even keep up with his movements as Naruto quickly knocked him hard into a tree. Naruto lunged forward and started rappidly punching Darak's body, causing blood to splash out of Darak's mouth. He let out a scream as Naruto pounded him through several trees before coming to a stop. Naruto smiled as he lifted his right claw back, and a red energy began to form. "Feral Claw!" he commanded. He swung his claw towards Darak, but the ninja barley dodged it. Only getting his left cheek to get cut and cause blood to pur down his cursed seal.

"Damn you," Darak hissed with venom in his words. "Damn you to hell!" He got into another stance and began to also draw dark chakra into his body. "Two can play at this game," he muttered. His cursed seal engulfed his entire body, and he began to change in front of everyone present. His body was now icy blue, his hands had turned into claws, and his eyes were piercing red. His hair was spiked backwards in a golden color. His body also expanded in size, and now looked more of a demon than anything Naruto had seen in his life. "Hahaha," Darak laughed in a low tone. "How do I look punck."

"You look hidious," Kyuubi mocked.

"Enough wise cracking," Darak smirked. He then moved with as much speed as Naruto. He swung his right claw at Naruto's body, but the ninja barley dodged it, only suffering a minor cut on his cheek. He rolled to the side and came onto all fours, his eyes full of exitment.

"Finally, a more worthy opponent," Kyuubi growled with exitment. "Now this is the best thing to come out for."

"You ready to see who's stronger fox," Darak challenged.

"Yes, let's see who's the better one," Kyuubi growled. He charged forward, as did Darak. The two smirked at the oponent as they collided in midair. The true battle had finally begun.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

**A/N: Well there was chapter 6, and I hope you guys enjoyed the fight. In chapter 7, the battle ends. How does five chakra tails stack up to Darak's cursed seal level 2? Who will survive the final battle between the two great warriors. Get ready for the climatic end to the battle between Darak and Naruto. Only one can win, so be prepared. Now, please review, and I will put chapter 7 out as soon as I can. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Darak, the other characters don't belong to me.**

**A/N: This is chapter 7, and I'm one chapter away from the end of this story. This is the big battle, so be ready for some blood shed. I hope its good, I had to think of where I was going with this fight, and it is really hard to start off with a fight you know. Well, I hope you enjoy it and review at the end. So, read on my fellow readers. And also, thanks to all the reviews. This is my most reviewd story yet, I'm so proud.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Naruto caught a punch aimed at his head and squeezed the fist. Darak snarled as he brought his foot around and smashed it into Naruto's side, sending him into the ground. Darak landed on the ground and smirked at Naruto as he rose up slowly from the ground. "Damn," he muttered.

"You having fun," Darak laughed. Naruto ran forward in rage and pounded his fist into Darak's jaw, sending the big demon smashing through several sets of trees. The demons eyes narrowed as he wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at the pest in front of him. "You damn fox! I'll kill you!" He did a long chain of hand seals, which Naruto rushed quickly to stop him from releasing his attack, but it was too late. "Lightning Rod Jutsu!" He slammed his fist into the ground, and a circle of lightning rod shaped poles appeared around Naruto.

"What the hell," Kyuubi growled as it stared around his confinement. His eyes then saw lightning surging around the entire circle.

"Die," Darak muttered in his demonic voice. He lifted his hands and slowly closed them, the rods also closing in around Naruto. He braced himself as the circle confined around him and a giant bolt of lightning exploded around him. "That was fun." His eyes grew wide as he saw the fox boy still standing, blood dripping down his body.

"Come on freak, is that the best you got," Kyuubi laughed. He charged forward and prepared to throw a left punch at the demon. Darak smiled as he ducked under the punch and came up with a clawed hand, which Naruto moved his head back to dodge the attack. His foot came around to hit Darak's abdomen, but the demon warrior caught the kick and spun Naruto in the air. The fox demon let out a growl as it pushed forward to dodge a lightning attack that would kill him. Naruto landed near some destroyed trees and glared at his opponent with anger.

"Are you ready to end this," Darak laughed. He raised up his two hands, and two swords made of lightning appeared. He grinned as he lowered his weapons and prepared to strike against the fox. He ran forward at blinding speed and slashed horizontally at Naruto. The fox demon lowered his body to dodge the attack, and came up with a knee to Darak's chest. The demon stepped back a ways and just grinned. He then rotated in a circle to dodge another attack from Naruto, and slashed his sword through Naruto's body, sending the fox demon flying into the ground. His five chakra tails lay motionless on the ground, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten screamed as she raised up off the ground and stared at the fallen ninja. Tears slowly beginning to fall onto the ground. She then ran towards the boy with as much speed as her injured body could muster.

"Tenten!" Neji called to her, but she wouldn't listen. She collapsed down onto her knees beside her precious Naruto and placed her hands on his cold cheek. She could feel the life suddenly leaving him.

"Don't die," Tenten muttered. Darak laughed at the spectacle as he prepared to attack again.

"It's too late for him," Darak laughed. "Now, I'll kill you." He then charged forward his swords ready to slash through the helpless females body. Her eyes turned to him, and went wide.

'Was this it, am I going to die here,' she said in her mind. 'I don't want to die!' As she continued to scream within her mind, the missing ninja was slowly approaching her. "Naruto-kun!" she screamed again as a lone tear fell onto the boys cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as his eyes looked around the caged room. His eyes caught site of the Kyuubi laying on the ground with his nine tails sprawled around him. "Are we losing."

**"What does it look like kit!"** Kyuubi snapped. **"Does it look like I'm all fine and dandy, and that the big bad ugly bastard demon is lying dead on the ground. I think not."** Naruto's eyes turned to see that the ninja was in fact standing, and was charging towards something.

"What is he attacking?" Naruto asked the fox.

**"He seems to be attacking your mate. Good riddance I say," **Kyuubi growled.

"Tenten-chan," Naruto breathed, his eyes falling onto the ground, and his body shaking uncontrollably. "S-She can't die! She is the only one who trully loved me!" Kyuubi grinned at the malice that was pouring off the boy.

**"If you want brat, we can merge briefly, and increase our power,"** Kyuubi offered.

"Will that be enought to save Tenten," Naruto's eyes shifting up to stare at the demon.

**"It could be,"** Kyuubi replied. **"You will also be able to unlock a few more tails. That would also be enough to crush this guy into the dust."**

"Then let's do it," Naruto growled. He walked forward and just stared at the fox. "I'm ready furball."

**"Good, then let's do it,"** Kyuubi grinned. He stepped to the edge of the cage, and in an instant, they were fusing together. The body on the outside beginning to change again. It was time to end this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten closed her eyes, waiting for the attack, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto standing there, his two clawed hands holding the blades. He now had another tail flapping around with the other tails. And everyone near him could feel the blood lust raidiating off of the boy. "N-Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked nervously. His face turned and gave her a huge grin.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan. I'll protect you," Naruto told her. "You should go and get Gaara, Neji, and Lee a way from this place." Tenten nodded as she ran over to get to her task.

"You think one more tail can help you beat me," Darak laughed. He ripped the blades down and kicked Naruto in the chest. The blonde smiled as he grapped the foot, and held on tight.

"Pathetic," Naruto growled. The voice had the same voice of Naruto, mixed with that of the Kyuubi. Now, instead of the Kyuubi in the battle, Naruto was the only one there. He grinned as he pulled Darak toward him, and then he smashed the demon into the air. He then disappeared and reappeared behind the demon. Darak's eyes shifted to the side to stare at the blonde. "Here's a move from Lee." He smashed his claw into Darak and moved his other clawed hand into Darak's side. He then brought the other claw hand out and struck through his other side. He then began to spiral in a circle and head towards the ground at blinding speed, red chakra enveloping the body of Darak as they approached the ground. "Feral Spiral!" They smashed into the ground, and Naruto jumped backwards out of the smoke and glared at the body on the ground. Blood was pouring from three wounds, and down his head. Darak slowly got up off the ground and glared at Naruto with much hatred.

"I will kill you!" Darak announced as he did some hand seals. His curse seal disappeard completly and his body began to change again. He was reaching the ultimate form of the cursed seal, the first one to ever do it. His body became wider, and his blue skin became black and his hair turned from blazing gold, to burning red. His claws changed into thicker claws, and his teeth became longer than they were before. His wings had extended in length, and his eyes were now dull, void of any emotion. "I feel better," the demon said in a low and dark tone. "This form can crush you easily."

"We'll see," Naruto growled as he got back on all fours and prepared to fight. Darak grinned evilly as he charged towards the fox demon, his claws ready to rip through the boy. This time, he was going to enjoy destroying the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari and Kankuro entered the office to talk with Gaara, but the sand shinobi was not there. Instead, they saw an ANBU looking out the window, his face turning to them. "Ah, hellow Temari-sama, and Kankuro-sama."

"Where is Gaara?" Temari asked.

"He left to go check some things out," the ANBU answered.

"Like what?" Kankuro piped in.

"He went to the forest just south of Suna, near the viliage of Surakag. Saying something about aiding friends," the ANBU replied.

"Okay, we are going to find him, look after this place for us," Temari said.

"What do you think I've been doing," the ANBU muttered. He watched as Temari jumped out of the tower and flew off with her fan, and Kankuro jump onto the back of his newest puppet, his chakra strings forming so that he could control it. The two then disappeared out of the gates of Suna, leaving the ANBU stationed at the tower. "How boring," was his only words as he went back to watching over the viliage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rolled to the side to dodge another attack and came up with a kick into Darak's jaw. The demon flew backwards a ways before stopping in mid air. His eyes staring hungrily at the boy. "You are strong. But, I'll still defeat you."

"Just try it," Naruto challenged as he charged forward and jumped into the air, his fist launching at the demon. Darak flew higher as to dodge the punch, he then came down with a hard heel drop into Naruto's head, knocking the blonde hard into the ground. The demon spit out some blood mixed with salive before standing fully up, his clawed hand wipping the blood off of his chin. His red eyes shot up to see Darak with a smile plastard on his face. The flying demon then did some short chain of hand seals.

"Lightning Style! Death Field Jutsu!" Darak commanded. A field of lightning emerged and shot towards the blonde. The attack smashed into it and threw him against a tree, blood trickling down his arms and body. He heaved a breath as he got back onto all fours and stared at the demon.

"I will kill you!" Naruto snapped as he charged forward and began to punch and kick rapiddly. Each attack was blocked by Darak as the demon flew up onto a tree branch, his smile growing.

"I've had fun playing with you brat, but, it's time that you die," Darak laughed. He did three hand seals before placing his hand on the ground, and summoned a ball of electricity. "Now, let's see you survive my Great Chidori." Naruto growled as he brought his hand back, and the red chakra began to form a ball of spiraling energy in the blonde's hand. The two attacks were about the same size, and those near could feel the powerful chakra flowing through them.

"Time to end this," Naruto growled as he prepared to lunge at the demon.

"Yeah, time to see whose the most powerful," Darak smiled as his huge body lunged towards Naruto. "Great Chidori!" He put his right hand out and aimed the ball of electricity at the blonde.

"Demon Resangan!" Naruto shouted as he too jumped towards Darak. His right hand held back as he prepared to throw the attack at the demon. The attacks clashed into the air, and a surge of chakra energy began to surround the area, and destroy everything. The two attacks continued to push against each other, Darak's being the most powerful.

"Looks like you're going to lose," Darak laughed as he continued to push his attack into Naruto.

"Not...yet," Naruto growled as he pushed more energy. A surge of chakra began to surround him as a seventh and final tail emerged, giving him the power to overthrow Darak. "Now, die!" The "Demon Resangan" attack pushed through Darak's "Great Chidori", and created a huge explosion of chakra energy that enveloped every thing withing a huge radius of the two fighters. The blast then enveloped them as well, making it hard to know who won.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten looked back a ways before stopping so that Lee, Neji, and Gaara could rest. She fell to her knees, her hands pulling out the headband that Naruto once wore. She kissed it softly as she held it close to her body. "Please Naruto-kun, please win."

"Don't worry Tenten," Lee said. "Naruto has the power of youth, he will win." Tenten smiled at the comforting words and turned to see Gaara laying near a tree, his eyes heavy as he breathed slowly. Neji rested on the ground and continued to hold his arm in pain. Tenten looked behind her and saw two figures charging at each other, and her eyes went wide as she saw a bright light coming towards them.

"The hell," Tenten muttered. Gaara's eyes focused on it and he grimmaced.

"Stand close," Gaara commanded. Tenten nodded as she brought Lee and Neji closer to the Suna Kazekage. Gaara then began to form a dome of sand around them, hoping it would block the attack.

"I hope this holds," Tenten whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Gaara admitted as he concentrated on maintaining the shield. They just prayed this would all be over soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stopped what she was doing and turned her head in the direction of wind country when she felt a huge chakra spike. "What was that?" she asked herself.

"I don't know," Ino said from beside her as she too stared in the direction that her friend was looking. The others came out of the Hokage tower and were also looking at the distant white light.

"It's near where Naruto-kun is," Tsunade said.

"I hope he is alright," Shizune said worriedly.

"I bet he is fine," Kiba said.

"I agree, Naruto won't be getting beat so easily," Choji added.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he put his hands in his pockets and stared at the white light.

"I hope Naruto-kun is fine," Hinata said in a soft voice. Shino said nothing as he walked towards where they would be eating.

"We shouldn't dwell on it, it isn't our problem," Shino said.

"He's right," Kakashi nodded as he followed Shino. Along with Anko, Kurneai, Asuma, and Jiraiya. The others nodded too as they followed suit.

"I hope they are right," Sakura whispered as she also followed the others to their little meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari and Kankuro sat in a small cave outside of Surakag, a fire illuminating the area. Temari's eyes shifted outside to stare at the white light. "I hope little brother is alright."

"Ha, I'm sure he is fine. I mean, he is the most powerful Kazekage we ever had," Kankuro said.

"I guess your right. I still can't help but worry about him, I mean, he is my baby brother," Temari sighed.

"I see what your saying," Kankuro said as he looked out the cave, his eyes staring intently at the light. "When this weird light is gone, we can go and find him."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Temari sighed as she lend against the wall and began to doze off. Kankuro smiled at her before fallowing her lead and taking a quick nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's over Orochimaru-sama," Sasuke said from his masters side.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said from his masters other side. Orochimaru smiled as he stared into the distance.

"It seems that we can't use any of them any way," Orochimaru muttered.

"What do you mean Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes turning their attention to look at the snake sannin.

"It seems, that the nine-tails chakra is being sealed again," Orchimaru replied.

"How is that possible," Sasuke said with a shocked tone. They needed that power after all.

"He wasn't meant to unleash the seventh tail," Orochimaru explained. "He has used up all his chakra, which means, he can summon the tail again, but not anymore."

"I don't understand," Kabuto said.

"Its simple, he can't open up the tails, he has to train to do it," Orochimaru said. "So, for now, we are safe from his wrath."

"That's good," Sasuke said as he turned and headed back into the viliage. "I'm going to train."

"I'll come too," Kabuto said as he followed Sasuke into the viliage. Orochimaru smiled as he continued to watch the outcome.

"It finally has come, the moment of either my salvation or destruction," Orochimaru laughed as he turned and headed back into the viliage. Things were certainly about to get more dangerous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sand dome lowered itself, and the group looked around at the once green forest. Now, it was nothing but a bare wasteland, nothing remained. "This is incredible," Tenten said as she helped Lee towards where Naruto was fighting. Gaara followed her, his arm supporting the Hyuuga.

"I hope Naruto-kun is all right," Lee whispered.

"I'm sure he is fine," Gaara said as they approached the clearing. They saw two holes in the ground and walked over to the left one. Inside they saw Darak laying in a pool of blood, his right arm completly destroyed. His legs ripped clean off his body, and his head suffering many injuries. They could also hear his shallow breathing.

"Amazing, he's still alive," Neji commented.

"Yeah," Tenten nodded. She then turned to the other hole, her facing going pale. "I hope Naruto-kun isn't as injured." The others walked over slowly, hoping that everything was all right. They didn't even no what to expect as they closed onto the hole. Their breath holding in and when they got to the whole. They all let out a small gasp.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

**A/N: What a cliffhanger, makes you impatient for the next chapter right, lol. Well any way that was chapter 7, it was good, right. I hope so. In the final chapter, we get to see what Naruto looks like, and get some romance between Tenten and Naruto. I will also do the epilogue at the end, to find out what happens in the end. I can't wait for the next chapter. I will try to get done as fast as I can. Thanks for reading, and please review now. Till the next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Darak, I don't own the other Naruto characters, wish I did though.**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter, and I hope you guys like it, this was really fun to write. Not a lot of action, but hey, the fighting ended last chapter. Now, let's see what happens to Darak, and the others. So, read on.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

They all let out a small gasp when they looked into the hole.. Inside was a badly injured Naruto. His right arm had four deep cuts, with blood just dripping out of those cuts. His right legs had the same injuries, but not as bad. His face was bleeding badly, and his blonde hair was plastard to his face, and now sported a bloody color. His eyes were closed, and Tenten had tears in her eyes. She jumped into the hole, and kneeled down beside Naruto's body. She lifted his head slowly and stared at his face, tears splashing onto him now. "Naruto-kun, please hang on." Naruto's eyes opened barely, and he glanced at Tenten.

"Tenten-chan," he whispered when he saw her face, and the two buns on her head. "D-Did I win."

"Yes Naruto-kun, you won," Tenten said, tears still flowing down her cheek. She touched his cold and wet cheek. Naruto smiled at her before closing his eyes again. "Naruto-kun!" The others stared down, fearing the worse, but, they could still hear shallow breathing. Which told them that the blonde was still alive. They then turned to face the other hole when the heard the ground move. Darak was moving across the ground, using his left hand to pull him.

"I might not have a right arm or legs, but I can still beat you," Darak snarled. Since the others were still hurt from the battle, they couldn't do anything.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" a voice shouted from the air. A whirlwind bashed into Darak and lifted him into the air, giving him even more wounds. He screamed in pain as he flew high into the air. Temari landed in front of the group and folded her iron fan and slammed onto the ground. "Looks like I came just in time."

"T-Temari," Gaara whispered. Temari turned her eyes to stare at her brother.

"Hey Gaara," Temari said.

"Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot!" came another voice. The body of Kurari appeared above the air borne demon and opened up, trapping the demon with in. Then the eight pieces of Karasu slashed into their appropriate spots, putting the demon too rest for eternity. They then turned to see Kurari and Karasu appear beside their master on top of a gigantic puppet. Kankuro smiled down at them. "You guys look awful," he chuckled.

"Stop wise cracking Kankuro," Gaara muttered. "We need to get Naruto to a hospital soon."

"What happened?" Temari asked.

"He got injured in the fight with that demon," Lee replied. Temari and Kankuro turned their heads to see Tenten walk out of the hole, with the body of Naruto in her arms.

"All right, get on Salamander," Kankuro instructed. Gaara used his sand to lift himself and Naruto onto the back of the giant puppet. Tenten, Neji, and Lee just jumped on the back, and Kankuro pulled on his chakra strings to make Salamander turn and head for Suna. Tenten sat with Naruto, and just stroked his bloody hair.

"Hold on Naruto-kun," she whispered. She kissed his cheek, and then turned to watch as they approached the viliage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered the hospital in a hurry and got Naruto a room. The group waited outside, while the doctors checked on him. After a while, the doctors finally came out of the room. "How is it?" Temari asked.

"He will be fine," the doctor issured them. A group of medic ninja came towards them, and headed straight into the room. "It will take a while before they finish with Naruto, and then he will have to rest for two days," the doctor informed the group. Gaara nodded to the doctor.

"Guess we should get checked out too," he said. The doctor nodded and motioned for a few medic ninja to take the injured team to other rooms, and begin to heal them. The doctor watched them go, before turning and entering the room to begin the healing of Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple days later, Tenten sat in Naruto's room, and watched his sleeping form. She smiled at him, happy knowing that he will be with her again. She placed her hand on his cheek, and rubbed the now warming cheek. "I love you Naruto-kun." She bent down and kissed him softly. She backed up a little, inches from his lips. After a while Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared into the brown eyes of Tenten.

"Hey Tenten-chan," he smiled. Tenten returned her smile when she bent back down and kissed him on the lips again, this time he kissed back. They were unaware of the eyes watching them.

"Save it for later," Lee chuckled.

"For once, I agree with Lee," Neji said with another of his rare smirks. Tenten and Naruto blushed as they glanced at each other.

"What happened to Darak?" Naruto asked.

"Kankuro and myself killed him," Temari answered.

"More I killed him," Kankuro exclaimed.

"Shut it make up boy," Temari snapped.

"You shut up," Kankuro snapped at his sister. Gaara walked in at that time, and pushed by his siblings.

"Naruto, can you get up?" he asked.

"Ya," Naruto said as he jumped out of bed and stood beside his girlfriend.

"Good, I need to talk to you in private," Gaara said as he turned and slowly walked out of the room. Naruto nodded as he turned back to Tenten.

"I'll be right back," he said. Naruto gave her a quick kiss before heading out of the room, and after Gaara. After a while, Gaara stopped in a deserted part of the hospital. He then turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto, I have recieved some bad news," Gaara whispered.

"What is the bad new?" Naruto asked.

"The Akatsuki are making their move," Gaara replied.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"An orginization that is dedicated to capturing the tailed beasts," Gaara answered. "They take the beasts out of their containers body, killing the container."

"That's awful," Naruto mused, his eyes glancing down at the ground.

"Yes it is," Gaara nodded. "We need to be more careful now, no matter when they will attack."

"Do you know any members of this orginization?" Naruto asked.

"Just two, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame," Gaara replied.

"What!" Naruto screamed. "Itachi and the shark face. I ran into them not too long ago, when we were looking for Tsunade."

"Interesting, and you survived," Gaara mused. "Anyway, we need to stay alert at all times."

"Understood," Naruto nodded.

"Oh, and it will be best if you didn't tell the others about this," Gaara advised.

"Right, let' sgo back to the others," Naruto said. Gaara nodded, and the two ninja headed back to the group.

**"Great more bastards after my power,"** the Kyuubi growled as Naruto walked to the room.

'Well, if it isn't the damn furball,' Naruto said.

**"Shut it brat,"** Kyuubi snapped.

'Come on, I thought you would lighten up after you merged with me,' Naruto laughed in his mind.

**"Gag me,"** Kyuubi muttered. **"I thought you would become more sadistic like me. But, that was only wishful thinking."**

'Why would I want to be sadistic,;' Naruto said. 'Might push Tenten-chan away.'

**"Who cares about that girl," **Kyuubi scoffed.

'I do you damn fox,' Naruto growled.

**"Whatever brat," **Kyuubi whispered as he began to fall back a sleep. **"I'll just sleep."**

'Good idea,' Naruto said. Without a word, the Kyuubi went back to sleep. Gaara entered the room first and talked with the group about the plan, they would be returning to Konoha in the morning, so they needed to rest. Naruto came next and walked up to Tenten. She gave him a loving smile, and they embraced in a warm hug. Their lips pressing against the other in a passionate kiss. The others watched, smiles plastared on their faces. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Tenten smiled. The others said bye, and they all went their seperate ways, waiting for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat on the balcony of his hotel room in Suna, his eyes glancing at every aspect of the viliage. He turned his head slightly when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "How are you doing?" Tenten asked when she arrived. She sat down beside him and joined him in the veiw.

"Just thinking about all that's happened," Naruto replied. His eyes shifted to stare at the beauty that is Tenten. "This was my favorite mission ever."

"Oh, and why is that?" Tenten asked with a glint in her eye.

"Because, I finally found love," Naruto answered. "You are the one that gave me the power to defeat Darak. And I thank you."

"What did I do?" Tenten asked with a confused look.

"Your love for me Tenten-chan, unlocked some hidden power within my body. He tried hardest not to mention about the Kyuubi, and that it had a big part in it. "I love you for that." He lend over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I love you too," Tenten said as she turned and placed a quick kiss on Naruto's lips. "We need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto nodded. He stood up slowly and extended his hand for Tenten. She smiled gratefully at him, and they walked into the room. And began to kiss passionatly, as they lay down in bed. They were just comfortable being in the arms of the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days, had the group sprinting towards Konoha, minus Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They arrived three days after they had left Suna. The chunin gaurds nodded to them, and they headed towards the hokage tower. "Naruto!" exclaimed a voice. The group turned to see Sakura, the rest of the rookie nine, and their jonin senseis.

"Hey guys," Naruto said cheerfully. The others noticed that Tenten and Naruto were holding hands and just smirked, well, except for Hinata, she just fainted.

"Huh?" Kiba said when he looked down at the body of Hinata. "What's wrong with her?"

'What a weirdo,' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the girl on the ground.

"Well, uh, I'll take her home then," Kiba said as he began to pick up Hinata. "Welcome back by the way."

"I'll help too," Shino said. "Take care Naruto." The two quickly took Hinata back to the Hyuuga clan house.

"So, how was it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was tough, we ran into a very powerful missing ninja," Naruto explained.

"How strong?" Ino questioned.

"He took down all of us with out even breaking a sweat," Neji said. "If it wasn't for Naruto's new power, we would of been killed."

"So, Naruto saved you," Choji said. He stuffed some chips in his mouth as he stared at them.

"Yes, Naruto-kun showed that ninja the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed with the nice guy pose.

"And how did you do my favorite student!" Gai called as he himself did the nice guy pose.

"I held him off all by myself!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee!" Gai called, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee also called, tears also coming down his face. The two embraced in the most warming way possible. Everyone in the crowed smiled at their display, except for their friends, they just sweatdropped.

"We need to report to Tsunade-sama," Tenten told the two.

"Oh, you're right Tenten," Lee said. "Let's go!" With that Lee marched off towards the town.

"We will be going as well," Shikamaru said.

"Take care guys," Ino smiled.

"Bye," Choji said as he stuffed even more chips into his mouth. They turned and walked off, Asuma, and Kurenai following them.

"I need to take Anko home," Kakashi said. "She's a little drunk right now." She took Anko's arm and guided her away from the group.

"I'll help too my eternal rival!" Gai exclaimed as he took Anko's other arm and began to help guide her. The others sighed as the group left.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked nervously. Naruto turned to stare at his friend. "Did you find Sasuke?"

"Sorry, he wasn't there with the enemy ninja," Naruto breathed. "But don't worry, I'll find him." Sakura nodded to him before turning to leave.

"And by the way, I'm glad your back," was all Sakura said as she headed into town. Naruto smiled as he took Tenten's arm, and together, along with the other two walked off towards the hokage tower. When they arrived, the secretary nodded to them, her eyes turning into a glare when she saw Naruto. The blonde ignored it as he walked into the office door. Followed by Tenten and Lee. Neji stayed behind for a while, his eyes focusing on the secretary.

"If you do not stop plotting that boy's death now, I'll make you beg that you were in hell," Neji growled. "And I'll make sure that the Lord of Hell has some fun with you." The secretary's face went pale as she watched Neji walk in after Naruto.

"Hey there _Tsunade-sama_," he strained, he did not want to make Tenten mad.

"Funny, I thought you would be screaming baa-chan," Tsunade smirked. Naruto glanced to Tenten before looking back at Tsunade, who gave him a knowing smile. "So, give me the report."

"Well, we found the ninja that were terrorizing Surakag," Neji began. "We fought them, and mangaed to defeat them. But, Naruto and Tenten were gone when the fight was over."

"We fell off a cliff and I had to take care of Naruto-kun, he had a fatel wound," Tenten told her side of the story. "When he was healed we headed off to find the others, but were ambushed by four ninja, which we dispatched."

"Before they arrived, we fought against a ninja named Darak, who took Neji and myself down easily," Lee said. "Gaara then arrived to aid us, but was defeated in the end."

"Naruto and Tenten then arrived and aided us, Naruto was badly beaten, and Tenten was on the verge of death. But before Darak could kill her, Naruto opened up some new power, and began fighting Darak."

"It was a long fight, but I defeated him in the end," Naruto finished his report. "Oh, and I need a new headband by the way."

"What happened to your old one?" Tsunade asked.

"Darak destroyed it," Naruto said with a sad voice. He really loved his headband, and the others new it.

"Here you go Naruto-kun," Shizune said. She came out of a room and handed him a new headband. Naruto smiled as he began to tie the headband onto his head.

"Thanks Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He gave her a tight hug, which she returned.

"Well, thanks for the report," Tsunade said. "You guys can go now." The group nodded and headed out. Naruto had his arm around Tenten's waist, and he gave her a quick kiss. Tsunade smiled as she watched them go. "It seems the baka finally found a girl."

"Yes, I'm glad for Naruto-kun," Shizune smiled. "Now, let us file the report."

"Damn," Tsunade sighed as she got to work. Naruto walked Tenten home, and before he left, he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Yes, I love you Naruto-kun," Tenten said, giving him another kiss.

"I love you too," Naruto said. He gave her one more kiss before he departed for his own house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epilogue-Naruto's POV**

A few years later, the Konoha ninja confronted Sasuke, Orochimaru, and their army in a huge battle. Jiraiya and Tsunade took on Orochimaru in a very brutal battle. Shizune took on Kabuto, which with all her training won easily. The rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team battled against multiple ninja, and in the end, had to take on Akatsuki. Sasuke and myself put their differences a side, and took on Itachi. And with a double attack from a Chidori and Resangan, killed the Uchiha traitor. Sasuke and I then fought, and after a gruiling battle, Sasuke had me on the ground. He was about to deliever the final blow, Tenten watched on in horror as she tried to stay away from Hidan. But, before Sasuke could deliever the blow, he felt a sword stab through his back, he realized that it was his. "W-Who?" he whispered, blood pouring out of his face. His face turned, and he saw Sakura standing there with hatred in her eyes. "W-Why?"

"You are no longer Sasuke, and I will not have you kill my friends," Sakura growled at him. Sasuke was stunned as felt his body turning cold.

"Well...at least I killed...my brother," Sasuke said through gasps of air. With that, Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, dead. Sakura breathed heavily as she began to fall backwards. I quickly caught her.

"Sakura-chan, thanks," I breathed. Sakura smiled at him before her world went dark. The rest of the ninja managed to defeat both the sound army and the Akatsuki, thanks to the help of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. After the battle, Tenten and myself got married, and a few months later, Lee and Sakura got married. Ino married Choji and had two great kids, who really enjoyed their parents. Temari and Shikamaru got together, as well as Shino and Hinata. Kakashi, surprisingly, married Anko. Shizune got with Gai, and Kurenai, mourned the loss of Asuma. He was killed by Hidan, a member of the Akatsuki. And she never got over his death. Tenten and myself are happy together, I am really glad we found each other. We have three wonderful kids. A baby boy, a five year old girl, and a six year old girl. They were very sweat I might add. We moved into my clan house, once I found out that the 4th hokage was my father. We help the viliage with many ninja missions, and as you can tell, I'm writing my first book. I call it the "The Chronicles of Naruto: The Greatest Hokage". I hope it will be a big seller. The story tells all of my missions, the love I found, and the deadly battle I fought with both Darak, Itachi, and Sasuke. I do miss my friend, but, it was his choice, I just wich things could have been differently. I'm now Hokage also, and, I'm the most respected ninja of all time. The others now know about the Kyuubi, but they don't care. I help a lot of people, and have kept the peace between the nations. And war hasn't broken out yet. I just hope that it stays this way for...

"Dad!" a voice called from behind me. I turned to see my little girl standing there. "We have to go to the reunion."

"I know," I said with a smile. I folded up my book and stood up. "I'll just finish this later." My little girl smiled and ran out of the room. I followed her out and gave Tenten a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go."

"Yes, let's," she said with a smile. We walked out of the mansion and down towards the meeting place. We saw everyone there, and they were all excited to see each other again. I talked to all my friends, and the memories of all my other friends, and all the others that died. It was a tough life, and I would live this to the fulliest. I'm just glad that I have so many friends, and a great family. Which I thought I would never have. So, I got some sake, and we partied all night, I must be the luckist person in the entire world. I can't wait for the next exciting moment as hokage, I can't wait for the next time I get to fight.

End of story.

* * *

**A/N: Here was the final chapter, I hope you guys liked the ending. And, I hope there was enough romance for you, and I hope that you guys are glad Darak is dead, I am, as well as Sasuke, ironic that Sakura killed him, huh? The next Naruto story I will do, after I work on my other work will be a few one shots, mostly in celebration of the holidays. So, see you guys later, oh, and tell me in some reviews what kind of one shots you want. They just can't be Yaoi, or Yuri, or with the paring NarutoxHinata, anything else will work. I just don't like that pairing, sorry to those who do, well, I hope to hear from you. And once I get the first paring, I'll do my first one shot, so thanks very much. I'll do them all the way until christmas, and maybe a little bit afterwards, so, just review. Talk to you guys later.**


End file.
